User blog:Mysterypine/Fierce Dog Stuff
I looked up Allegiances for Survivors and the only ranks given were Alpha, Beta, and Omega and we obviously can't do a roleplay with just those, so this is what we'll be using in roleplay: Alpha (x1) - Self-Explanatory Beta (x1) - Self-Explanatory Brutes (x2) - These are the dogs who make sure the Alpha's orders are followed. They are commonly the strongest, most intimidating dogs of the pack. Vets (x3) - Fierce Dogs are known for defending what's theirs, due to the fact that before The Big Growl they were trained as guard dogs for longpaws, but now that they don't have longpaws to care for any injuries or illnesses they get and they can't be constantly losing dogs, they now have a team of three dogs who are tasked with fixing these issues. One of these dogs, usually the oldest, is assigned the rank of Head Vet. Vet Trainees (x2) - These are the dogs training to be vets. There are only two of these because the Head Vet doesn't have a Trainee. Fighters (xInfinite) - These are the dogs tasked with fighting for the pack. They are the best in the pack at combat and are normally only topped in strength by the brutes. The strongest of these usually becomes Head Fighter. Fighter Trainees (xInfinite) - These are the dogs training to be fighters. Providers (xInfinite) - These are the dogs that provide food for the pack. They are not called hunters since, due to their city environment, they most commonly eat longpaw scraps instead of fresh prey. The dog with the best sense of smell usually becomes Head Provider, since they are the best at finding prey. Provider Trainees (xInfinite) - These are the dogs training to be providers. Patrol Dogs (xInfinite) - These are the dogs who patrol the pack's territory. The Head Patrol Dog is whoever works hardest at their job. Patrol Dog Trainees (xInfinite) - These are the dogs training to be patrol dogs. Mother Dogs (xInfinite) - These are the dogs pregnant with pups or caring for pups/youth. Youth (xInfinite) - These are dogs between 3 and 5 moons who are studying the different careers available to them and trying them out. They are usually watched over by the Alpha, Beta, and Brutes, who will decide which career best suits them. These dogs still have their pup names. Pups (xInfinite) - These are the dogs below 3 moons who are too young to work towards a career. Retirees (xInfinite) - These are the dogs who are too old to continue work. Omega (x1) - Self-Explanatory Prisoners (xInfinite) - These dogs are below even the omega. They are untrainable or serious rule breakers. Most dogs in this rank choose to just leave the pack. --- Some Notes: Since some things have obviously changed since the book timeline some things will be different within roleplay. These are the changes: 1. They will still have their guard dog nature, that's just natural for them, but they won't be quite so aggressive, since Blade was pretty insane and the new leader isn't. 2. They live in an abandoned town instead of moving around constantly. 3. They've stopped the trial of rage and instead started doing multiple, smaller trials that help test based on rank, not breed (Vet Trainees have to identify a chosen number of herbs, Fighter Trainees have to demonstrate battle moves, Provider Trainees have to bring back a chosen amount of supplies, and Patrol Dog Trainees have to identify border markers). Training lasts 6 moons, unless a trial is failed, then they train for another moon and try again. They have three chances to take a trail before they are deemed untrainable and sentenced to being Prisoner. Category:Blog posts